The Sceptre and the Kingdom
The Sceptre and the Kingdom is a Spanish promotional comic book (real name El Cetro y el Reino) distributed freely in several GAME stores, and would be acquired by reserving a copy of the original Kingdom Hearts before the end of November 2002. It consists of 12 pages which tell an alternate story of Kingdom Hearts, including two Disney worlds not yet featured in the series. Story The story opens when a Nobody-like creature with wings and a helmet similar to those worn by Soldiers appears from nowhere, and its goal is to steal the legendary Fairy Spectre which it will use to uncover the Sword in the Stone and bring Great Britain under its rule. The figure disappears with the Spectre after narrowly avoiding Goofy. Minnie alerts Donald, who is depicted here as being capable of transporting himself and others to different worlds via his magic. Donald attempts to use this technique to transport Sora and Riku to where the figure has fled, but the spell fails and they are instead sent to Paris (in a world based on The Hunchback of Notre Dame). They promptly bump into Judge Claude Frollo, who happened to be passing there. One of Frollo's thugs claims to have seen them appear out of nowhere, and Frollo declares witchcraft-practicing outlaws to be arrested and burned at the stake. Sora and Riku run for it, unaware that they are being watched from above. As they flee, they come across a beautiful young gypsy woman named Esmeralda, who helps them escape Frollo. Once they are safe, she introduces them to Quasimodo, a resident of Notre Dame cathedral. Sora asks Esmeralda if she happens to be the world's princess, but she claims that she is not. Riku looks over the balcony and Sora joins him, deciding that they may be able to find a door back to their own world. One of the gargoyles answers Sora, asking him what kind of door he seeks, and taking him to the world's door, which opens a door to the next world, where the figure truly is. Once in Britain (in a world based on The Sword in the Stone), Sora and Riku find the figure, who throws a magic attack at them, but a passing youth known as Wart throws water underneath the figure, causing it to slip, giving the owl Archimedes the chance to take back the Sceptre. With the weapon in Sora and Riku's hands, Archimides and Wart request help from Merlin to return them both to Disney Castle. The comic ends as they are sent back and return the Sceptre to its rightful place. Featured Characters Image:Kh-sora-model.jpg|Sora Image:RikuKHCGI.png|Riku Image:CetroReino_boss.jpg|The Mysterious Creature Disney Castle Image:Queen Minnie BBS.png|Minnie Mouse Image:Donald Duck KHREC.png|Donald Duck Image:Goofy KHREC.png|Goofy Notre Dame Image:QuasimodoKHComic.jpg|Quasimodo Image:EsmeraldaKHComic.jpg|Esmeralda Image:FrolloKHComic.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo Image:LaverneKHComic.jpg|Laverne Camelot Image:ArthurKHComic.jpg|Wart (Arthur) Image:MerlinBBS.png|Merlin Image:ArchimedesKHComic.jpg|Archimedes Mickey Mouse is absent but referenced several times. Trivia *The two featured Disney worlds have yet to make official appearances in the series. Only Merlin has appeared so far, tutoring Sora in magic in Kingdom Hearts and helping him drive Maleficent away in Kingdom Hearts II. A world based on The Hunchback of Notre Dame, however, is slated to appear in the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. *Curiously, there are many themes used in this comic that would later be incorporated into Kingdom Hearts II, such as the design of the mysterious creature which greatly resembles a Nobody, and the idea of a world opening a door to another, like Disney Castle revealing a door to Timeless River (although they are essentially the same world, making the door more of a time machine than a portal). *Sora is only accompanied by Riku, rather than by Donald and Goofy, who stay in Disney Castle. This will also be the main theme of Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, which will focus only on Sora and Riku. *Sora can already use the Keyblade. Category:Merchandise